


Domesticy

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mystic Eye Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A request from someone in the FGO server I'm in. This took awhile as I'm unfamiliar with Fate/Proto and smut is still a weakness of mine. Still this was interesting to write and I hope y'all enjoy reading it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated as always!





	Domesticy

Jekyll leaned against the kitchen, his eyes pouring over the text in the latest book he was reading. The whistling of the kettle alerted him that the tea was ready. Jekyll smiled, putting the book face down onto the counter and pulled the tray closer to him with two ceramic cups on top. He grabbed the handle of the kettle, feeling the heat radiating from within and carefully poured the hot liquid into the two cups. As he placed the kettle back onto the tray, he felt two arms wrap around his neck slowly in gentle embrace.

“Afternoon, Jekyll.” Tatsumi greeted Jekyll softly before planting a small kiss onto the servant’s cheeks.

“Ah welcome home, Master.” Jekyll turned his face enough to return the kiss, “Did you find everything in the market?”

“For the most part, they didn’t have the flavored coffee I wanted so that was a bust.” Tatsumi sighed, “That tea does smell good however.”

“I’m glad you think so, used some honey to make it taste sweeter. I know you prefer your caffeine, but I think that this tea will prove to be an excellent substitute.” Jekyll said with pride.

“I wouldn’t doubt that. You totally turned me around on tea over the past few weeks. Before it was just coffee or energy drinks if I was desperate.”

“I’m aware, I’ve seen all of the cans that once littered your study.” Jekyll added with a scowl. He grabbed the tray and started making his way to the dinner table while effortlessly dragging Tatsumi behind him who still had his arms wrapped around the servant.

“I honestly don’t know how you can stomach the stuff. It tastes rancid and just leaves you feeling horrible within the few hours. As if all the mana was just evaporated from your body.” Jekyll placed the tray at the center of the center and Tatsumi finally let go.

“Hey, those drinks helped me through some hectic periods when I was behind on my work.” Tatsumi retorted, taking a seat on the opposite side of Jekyll before taking the cup of tea into his hands.

“I’m aware, but they aren’t necessarily good for you, you know? I’ve only had the one and it felt like my heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating.” Jekyll took a sip of his tea and exhaled a blissful sigh. “No, all I need is my tea to keep me fueled thank you.”

Tatsumi chuckled as he took a sip of his drink, “Don’t act like drinking only tea is healthy for you. Too much it would produce the same effect I bet.”

The way that Jekyll paused made Tatsumi smirk.

“Well… it’s healthier at the very least.” Jekyll responded with slight defiance. “Regardless, glad to hear that you found most of what you were looking for.”

“Yeah, should be good till my next check at least. Barring any surprises of course.” Tatsumi sighed, “The last few weeks have been nice. No sudden attacks from any of the other mages.” He paused, “or from the Sir.”

Tatsumi could hear Jekyll groan from inside the cup, watching the usually calm servant down the rest of his drink before gently placing the cup back onto the platter.

“Indeed – Mr. Hyde has thankfully been on his best behavior lately. A couple of mental outbursts every now and again, but nothing warrants the use of your eye.”

Tatsumi nodded as he finished his drink, “That’s good to hear. I can hear you talking out loud in the study, but I’m glad that HE isn’t trying to force his way out.” As he says this, Tatsumi extends a hand out towards the center of the table and Jekyll accepts it, locking their fingers together. The two sat in comfortable silence for the moment before Jekyll cleared his throat with a light blush on his cheeks.

“W-well, I should be getting back to work. I still need to study those runes we found in the graveyard.” Jekyll chuckled nervously. He stood from the chair and made a slight wave of his hand before walking back to the study. Tatsumi poured some more tea into his cup and leaned back into the chair – as Tatsumi took a sip of his tea, his eye gave off a small glint.

 

* * *

 

 

Jekyll was deep into various books, some spoke of mage craft while others spoke on various English legends around the area – hoping to find some clue to the servants that have been pursuing him during the grail war. The sudden view of arms embracing him shocked Jekyll out of his hyper fixation.

“Oh! Tatsumi, you are quite affectionate today.” Jekyll commented, turning to suddenly see Tatsumi naked. In an instant, Jekyll’s face was beet red, his jaw hanging from the shock.

“Sorry for shocking you like this, but you’ve been working for long hours and despite the fear of other servants. I wanted to give you something like… a distraction.” Tatsumi said sheepishly. As Jekyll struggled to make sense of the image before him, Tatsumi sensually walked in front of Jekyll. The two locked eyes and then Tatsumi’s right eye flashed red and Jekyll found his body going stiff.

“Hyde isn’t the only thing behaving well today,” Tatsumi said in a low breath, “My eye also seems to be behaving well today and quite frankly I wanted to get some use out of it while I can actively to so.”

Jekyll gazed deeply into Tatsumi’s eyes as his lover leaned down and pressed his lips against Jekyll’s. A muffled moan escaping his throat causing Tatsumi to chuckle before breaking the kiss.

“Sounds like someone is excited,” He said smiling. His eyes glanced down towards the bulge at the center of Jekyll’s pants.

“Hard already? You are definitely pent up.” Tatsumi kissed Jekyll again, his hands working on loosening the belt that held up Jekyll’s pants. It was easy enough to remove the item before breaking the kiss in order to unbutton the pants, pulling it and the underwear down towards Jekyll’s ankles to release Jekyll’s fully erect cock.

“Gorgeous,” Tatsumi said breathlessly, seemingly entranced with Jekyll’s manhood as he lightly traced a finger on the shaft. Another moan escaped Jekyll’s lips.

“I can imagine that a single touch is wanting to make you squirm. Shame about the paralysis.” As he said that, Tatsumi started rubbing circles with his thumb in between the head and shaft of Jekyll’s cock. Jekyll could only moan, unable to escape Tatsumi’s hold.

Tatsumi chuckled before leaning in and gently kissed the head, pausing in between each teasing kiss to look at Jekyll’s expression and seeing the strained look on his face. It wasn’t long before precum began to leak from the excitement.

“Oh, you are really pent up aren’t you.” Tatsumi teased again, licking Jekyll’s cock to get a taste. Natsumi started to lightly stroke Jekyll – the moans emanating from Jekyll filling him with a special type of pleasure that nothing else can offer Tatsumi. Before long, Tatsumi swung a leg over Jekyll’s lap and slowly lifted himself down to where Jekyll’s cock slid in between his ass without fulling entering.

“I gotta say that this eye has some pretty neat uses.” Tatsumi said, wrapping his arms around Jekyll’s neck as he teased sliding down on his servant’s cock. “It's nice to have this power for moments such as this, where I am in completely and total control.”

Tatsumi leaned down and kissed Jekyll deeply before lifting his servant’s head and kissed Jekyll’s bare neck.

“Want to be inside of me?” Tatsumi whispered into Jekyll’s ear. Speech was difficult while under the effects of the mystical eye, but Jekyll was able to let out a hoarse “yes”. Smiling, Tatsumi adjusted himself over Jekyll’s cock and slowly began to mount him. Tatsumi moaned loudly as if the act alone was enough to make him cum before he fully mounted his servant, taking a moment to catch his breath before smiling mischievously.

“Almost lost it for a second,” Tatsumi stated softly. The first thrusts were slow, deliberate. He kept his arms around Jekyll’s neck, staring him directly into his eyes as Tatsumi rode him while being careful not to bring himself into an orgasm too soon. The sounds of their heavy breathing and the creaking of the chair were the only thing heard in the room, Tatsumi occasionally leaning in to kiss his paralyzed servant as he continued to slide up and down his cock.

As time went on, Tatsumi noticed that effects of the mystic eye was beginning to wear off. Jekyll’s head started to roll back, his fingers flexing as control returned to him.

“T-Tatsumi…I’m...” Jekyll started to say albeit weakly.

“If you are going to cum, then cum.” Tatsumi responded breathlessly. He noticed Jekyll’s hands grip the sides of the chair hard, the knuckles turning white. As if on cue, Tatsumi unmounted Jekyll and watched as the servant reached his climax, his cum erupted from his cock for seconds, the body trembling from the ordeal before the last of it pooled by the base of the cock. Jekyll rested there exhausted as his body recharge, his breathing ragged.

“Whoa, you definitely had a lot of pent up stress.” Tatsumi noted, leaving the room for a moment before returning with a towel in hand.

“I…sorry about that.” Jekyll didn’t have much energy to respond, blushing red as Tatsumi cleaned up the mess. “I really wished you had warned me before using the mystic eye.”

“Sorry,” Tatsumi chuckled, “I wanted to surprise you and you’ve been stressed about everything else. I wouldn’t have activated it if I didn’t think you would be good for it.” Tatsumi put the towel on the desk and straddled Jekyll again, kissing him on the lips. Jekyll hummed as their lips pressed together, leaning in more when Tatsumi attempted to back away.

“Yes, well now I want more.” Jekyll said quietly, “If you mind that is?”

Tatsumi smirked, “I wouldn’t mind, but that would require you to be on your knees.”

Jekyll blushed again, but there was a need the servant’s eyes that just sent a rush of adrenaline within Tatsumi. Without a word, Jekyll got to his knees, opened his mouth and took in Tatsumi whole. Tatsumi let out a heavy sigh as he felt Jekyll’s tongue play with his head. Jekyll started to bob his head back and forth as he sucked Tatsumi’s cock, occasionally pulling back in order to tease him with kisses and long strokes of his tongue across the shaft.

Tatsumi’s hands grabbed a handful of Jekyll’s blonde locks and pulled him in deeper, feeling his climax building closer and closer to a release. Jekyll’s hands moved on their own and firmly held Tatsumi in place as he quickened the pace, roaming towards Tatsumi’s butt and giving a nice squeezed that caused Tatsumi to moan loudly. Tatsumi started to thrust his hips, finding the rhythm to keep in sync with Jekyll as he felt himself nearing the end.

“Jekyll, I’m about to…” Tatsumi was cut off as he reached his climax, leaning forward with a drawn-out moan as he came inside Jekyll. Jekyll stayed in place, ensuring that he didn’t miss a single drop of Tatsumi’s cum as he didn’t wish to stain the hardwood floors.

Tatsumi trembled in Jekyll’s hand during the orgasm until he felt no more come out of Tatsumi. Jekyll swallowed and quickly swept up a weakened Tatsumi into his arms.

“Feeling better Master?” Jekyll asked as he carried Tatsumi towards his bedroom. Tatsumi was breathless, having to swallow gulps of air as he recovered. As they entered the room, Jekyll laid Tatsumi on top of his bed, taking the blanket and wrapping Tatsumi until it looked like he was in a cocoon.

“Thanks.” Tatsumi finally said after recovering. “How did you get better so quick?”

Jekyll shrugged, “Servant endurance presumably. I have heard that practice makes perfect however so if you wish to pursue intercourse again. Then we can do so again later.”

Tatsumi could only smirk despite the bright blush on his cheeks, “I think we’ll have to do that.”

Jekyll smiled warmly, “Well, give me a moment and I’ll come back with reheated tea.” Jekyll leaned down and kissed Tatsumi on his head before walking out of the room.

 


End file.
